This invention relates to new and useful snare traps for animals.
Traps for animals, including burrowing animals, have heretofore been used. For example, existing traps are partially or entirely buried in the ground and have metal jaws or cinch means that clamp around the animal. Also, gas bombs have been used. Such types of irradicating means have disadvantages, one such disadvantage being that they are dangerous to children, pets, or other persons. Applicant has heretofore patented an improved snare-type trap, U.S. Pat. No. 5,177,896. Such trap overcomes the above disadvantages in providing a tubular open-ended body member that is buried in the ground and that simply houses a snare line with a running noose supported at an entrance end of the trap. The body member includes a pivoted trigger lever engageable by the burrowing animal that dislodges the snare line for a snaring engagement of the animal. The snare line has an elastic band carried thereon that initially engages and binds around the animal and holds the running noose in place until the latter is tightened due to movement of the animal seeking to move away from the anchored end of the line.